STARING (BTS)
by glossiejepp
Summary: Kebiasaan Namjoon yang satu itu sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi./"Dia menatapNYA lagi."/"Kemarin itu, dia bahkan sampai bengong dan ngiler—AOW!"/"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"/YAOI/AU!School Life/NamJin,MonJin/RnR?


**Diterjemahkan** dengan perubahan dari,

Author: ashleymarie321

OTP: LeoN (VIXX)

 **STARING**

"Dia menatap _nya_ lagi."

"Aku berani taruhan, kita pasti cuma seperti lalat nongkrong di matanya sekarang."

"Bisa jadi! Dia kalau sudah begini 'kan seperti pindah ke dimensi lain. Kemarin itu, dia bahkan sampai bengong dan ngiler—AOW!"

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Jimin yang sedang mengusap-usap lengannya yang barusan kena tusuk siku Namjoon.

"Sakit, Hyung," keluh Jimin sambil merengut.

"Aku tidak bengong," gerutu Namjoon. "Dan aku tidak pernah ngiler," sambungnya dengan mata menajam, mencoba menyembunyikan kenyataan jika dia bisa merasakan kedua pipinya memanas, malu karena sudah ketahuan sedang memperhatikan _dia_ (lagi). Tapi untungnya hanya Jimin dan Taehyung yang sadar—karena memang hanya mereka berdua yang ada di dekatnya—walau tetap saja Namjoon harus terima diledeki habis-habisan oleh kedua sahabat yang sejatinya adalah adik kelasnya itu.

"Kau bengong, Hyung. Kau menatap _nya_ sampai bengong." Dalam hati Jimin menyambung, _memang tidak sampai ngiler sih._

"Matamu bahkan berubah jadi bentuk lope-lope seperti di kartun-kartun," sambung Taehyung yang kemudian berakhir dengan memekik layaknya Jimin karena dengan cepat kaki Namjoon menendangnya di bawah meja.

"Hyung, kalau kau menyapa _nya_ dan bicara pada _nya_ , bukan cuma menatap _nya_ dari sudut kantin seperti anak anjing minta dipungut begini, kami tidak akan terus-terusan meledekmu," ujar Jimin yang kemudian disahkan oleh acungan dua ibu jari Taehyung.

"Jangan membuatku memukulmu lagi," balas Namjoon dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

"Tsk, kau tidak lucu, Hyung." Jimin mem-pout-kan mulut lalu menggeser kursi ke dekat Taehyung, terang-terangan menjauhi Namjoon yang hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah konyol kedua junior-nya itu.

Sebentar kemudian, Jimin dan Taehyung sudah tenggelam dalam obrolan mereka sendiri. Bicara, tertawa, dan bahkan mengatakan umpatan ini-itu saking hebohnya. Di sisi lain, Namjoon tidak melewatkan kesempatan tersebut—dimana kedua anak berisik itu luput memperhatikan gerak-geriknya—untuk mencuri pandang sekali lagi ke arah meja yang berada beberapa meter dari sudut kantin tempatnya duduk sekarang. Sekali lagi tatapan matanya jatuh pada satu orang. Dan tanpa dia sadari dia—bisa dibilang—bengong.

Kim Seokjin. Kakak kelas. Wakil ketua OSIS. Idola dari semua idola di sekolah. Dan sekarang dia sedang menikmati makan siang bersama dengan teman-temannya di meja yang berada beberapa meter dari meja Namjoon. Sambil makan, sesekali Seokjin nampak bicara dan tertawa dengan dua orang siswa yang duduk di dekatnya—Hoseok dan Jungkook, yang kemudian diketahui Namjoon merupakan sahabat dekat Seokjin.

Seokjin sangat populer, pandai, supel, dan _cantik._ Satu kata yang bisa mewakili semua deskripsi itu: **Sempurna.** Dia memiliki kulit seputih salju dengan mata sehangat mentari. Sikapnya lembut, ramah, dan kalau perkiraan Namjoon tidak salah, Seokjin hanya beberapa sentimeter lebih pendek darinya. Yang paling disukai Namjoon adalah saat Seokjin tersenyum. Bibirnya yang gendut merah muda itu akan terbelah dan memamerkan deretan gigi putih yang kemudian akan dia tutupi dengan punggung tangan—salah satu kebiasaan Seokjin yang paling disukai oleh Namjoon—sementara kedua matanya yang lebar akan bercahaya menerangi seluruh isi ruangan hati seorang Kim Namjoon. Astaga, bahkan namja itu berpikir jika satu biji gigi Seokjin sudah sangat cantik. Jangan tanyakan padanya soal bagian tubuh yang lain.

Seumur hidup, Namjoon belum pernah sekali pun tertarik pada orang lain hingga seperti ini. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mau peduli pada sekelilingnya. Sama sekali! Jadi kenapa, dari semua manusia di dunia, _orang itu_ harus Kim Seokjin?

Namjoon bukan siapa-siapa. Dia tidak populer dan prestasinya pas di kurva rata-rata, begitu pun dengan wajahnya (menurut Jimin—bocah itu memang kurang ajar). Namjoon juga tertutup dan tidak banyak bicara. Dia tipe orang yang hanya akan melihat sekilas, lalu pergi. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Namjoon bisa punya teman hanyalah karena Jimin mulai (dan tidak pernah berhenti) mengikutinya ke sana-kemari seperti anak anjing tersesat setelah sebelumnya Namjoon membantunya mengambil bola yang tersangkut di pohon di halaman sekolah—kenyataannya adalah ketika itu Namjoon sedang dihukum membersihkan halaman sekolah bersama dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya karena ketahuan membolos pelajaran dan Jimin yang berulang kali melompat-lompat berusaha memukul bola yang tersangkut menggunakan kayu, membuat daun-daun pohon kembali berceceran dan mengotori tempat yang sudah dibersihkan Namjoon—lalu Taehyung...simpel, dia adalah sahabat Jimin.

Kembali ke Seokjin.

Bisa saja, Seokjin bahkan tidak tahu nama Namjoon dan mustahil bagi Namjoon memiliki setitik keberanian untuk sekedar menyapanya. Yang lebih mustahil lagi, Namjoon mengaku pada kedua temannya jika sebenarnya ledekan mereka selama ini benar. Namjoon menatap Seokjin hingga bengong. Namjoon menyukai Seokjin. Namjoon tidak berani bicara padanya dan hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan layaknya anak anjing minta dipungut. Sampai kapanpun, Namjoon tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal-hal itu pada Jimin maupun Taehyung—kalau dia masih sayang pada sisa harga dirinya.

Kali ini Namjoon terlalu larut dalam isi kepalanya, tenggelam dalam kekagumannya akan pergerakan bibir Seokjin ketika bicara. Dia begitu fokus pada daging gendut tersebut hingga tidak sadar jika dia sudah terang-terangan sedang memperhatikan Seokjin dan tidak lagi sekedar curi-curi pandang. Namjoon mungkin akan bengong—seperti yang dikatakan Jimin—jika dia tidak melihat bibir Seokjin berhenti bergerak—seolah sadar kalau ada yang sedang mengawasinya—dan begitu Namjoon mengalihkan pandangan ke atas, dia langsung bisa menemukan mata lebar Seokjin sudah mengarah padanya. Binar cantik sepasang pupil itu menatap lurus pada Namjoon.

 _Kampret!_

Seokjin tersenyum ramah tepat ketika Namjoon mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain tanpa bisa menahan rasa malunya.

 _Sial sial sial!_ Namjoon yakin dia pasti terlihat seperti orang aneh yang punya kelainan karena menatap orang lain sampai tak berkedip dari kejauhan seperti ini. Namjoon berharap tanah terbelah sekarang juga dan menelannya lenyap hingga ke perut bumi.

Namjoon mengerang frustasi sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya ke kedua tangan yang dia letakkan di atas meja. Dia tidak berani menunjukkan mukanya yang memerah atau Jimin dan Taehyung akan meledeknya habis-habisan tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun harga dirinya.

Jimin mencolek-colek lengan Namjoon, bertanya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan kakak kelasnya hanya menjawab dengan suara dengkuran yang dia tahu jika hal itu tentu saja palsu. Namjoon mencoba untuk tetap pura-pura tidur, tak menghiraukan Jimin maupun Taehyung hingga salah satu dari mereka mengajaknya untuk pergi karena jam belajar siang akan segera dimulai.

Namjoon tak ingin kembali ke kelas. Dia hanya ingin bersembunyi dari dunia, dari Seokjin, namun kabur dari kantin kedengarannya tidak terlalu buruk. Namjoon langsung menegakkan badan yang mana hal itu malah membuat Jimin hampir melompat karena kaget. Dengan gerakan cepat Namjoon membereskan alat makannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan kepala tertunduk.

Dan—tentu saja—ketika namja tersebut melewati kursi tempat Seokjin berada, tanpa sengaja dia mendengar suara namja cantik itu.

"Hoseok-ah, apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Tidak. Kenapa, Hyung?" jawab Hoseok.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Suara Seokjin terdengar lembut—dan sepertinya dia juga tersenyum.

Namjoon mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari kantin dengan kepala semakin menunduk dan wajah memanas.

 **-END-**

* * *

Huweee~

Kakak-kakak rider(?) yang baik, ripiu dooong~  
Kan biar aku makin semangat gitu nulis ff nya T,T  
Apa aja deh, mau kritik saran sumbangan(?) bakal aku baca koook~  
Kecuali request ff ya :v aku masih belum sanggup kalo itu :3

Luph yuuu~ =*


End file.
